


Code Lyoko Songfic: Say Something

by UniqueDancer73



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Sad, Songfic, XANA in human form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueDancer73/pseuds/UniqueDancer73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little drabble sort of thing I wrote a long time ago, it can be read as either Ulrich/Yumi or Ulrich/OC, which would be the OC from my other CL fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Lyoko Songfic: Say Something

**~Disclaimer~**

I do not, and never will, own the song 'Say Something' by A Great Big World, nor do I own or have ever owned Code Lyoko. I hadn't realized that I hadn't written a disclaimer. Sorry about that.

* * *

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

He was the one that had kept me sane. The one who helped me up when I had fallen. He was my life, my light, my sunshine on a rainy day.

**I'll be the one, if you want me to**

I remember the way he looked at me, with those chestnut-brown eyes. The eyes that were now a dull, dark brown almost black color. He was the one I loved, the boy of my dreams, the one I told everything to.

**Anywhere I would've followed you**

It was inevitable. We knew what XANA was capable of, but we took the risk anyways. I knew it would happen eventually. I knew this day would come, but I hoped it wouldn't come to this.  
 **Say something, I'm giving up on you**

Anyone but him. I held his head in my lap, tears cascaded down my cheeks. I thought about the day I met him. It was my first day at Kadic. I didn't know this would have been possible then.

**And I am feeling so small**

I caressed his cheek and looked at his lifeless body. I felt as though the world was closing in on me. I was all alone in this horrible place. My tears drenched my face and shirt.

**It was over my head**

I knew we couldn't beat XANA. Were just a bunch of teenagers. Little helpless teenagers who had no idea what they were up against. I never would have thought I would lose him.

**I know nothing at all**

I knew bad things were going to happen from the beginning. What I didn't know was that it would end up like this.

**And I will stumble and fall**

I was left abandoned in a world that I did not know. I was left in a world where giving in to the darkness within our hearts was our only escape.

**I'm still learning to love**

I looked into his lifeless eyes that seemed as though they were getting darker and darker. I loved him. And everyone said that he loved me back. I didn't believe them.

**Just starting to crawl**

But now I know they were right. He _did_ love me. He gave his life to someone who didn't deserve it.

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

He gave it all up for a girl who had lost all hope long ago.

**I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**

I remember seeing it all happen. How he...went.

**Anywhere I would've followed you**

He was battling XANA. The real XANA.

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

But he wasn't strong enough. But he was brave enough.

**And I will swallow my pride**

I closed his eyes, and felt fresh tears slip down my reddened cheeks.

**You're the one that I love**

"I miss you." I say as though I'll wake him

**And I'm saying goodbye**

I lean in and kiss him for the last time.

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

I wish I could have told him,

**And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**

I wish I could have told him how much he meant to me. I soon notice a shadow approaching us.

**And anywhere I would've followed you**

He was the first person to accept me for who I was. That's why I felt the way I did. He was perfect, even when no one else was. I feel selfish for being the one,

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

The one he gave it all up for. His hopes, his dreams, his love.

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

He gave it all up so I could live to see tomorrow. It's too bad I won't make it to then. I won't be able to tell the others either. I watch it charge a ball of energy.

**Say something...**

It walks over to me and throws it directly at my chest. I hit the ground next to him and my heart starts to slow. I look at the brown-haired boy next to me, "Ulrich," I say quietly. It charges another one and points it at my chest again and the words fly out of my mouth, those three word that mean so much, "I love you."

 


End file.
